DHunter Kamikaze
by DarkGohan1
Summary: A 12 year old boy finds out he has supernatural powers... then that he has to use them to battle demons!


D-Hunter

KAMIKAZE

Our Story begins in a small village called Liro.*closeup of baby's face* This is Zach, a baby right now, but soon a preteen--oops, I almost spoiled it for you! His mother and father love him so, so, so much, and they would never let him go away, out of there lives. Now, did that retarded story sound like a goody-goody fairy tale? Well let me tell you, this is no fairy tale. this is a horror, adventure, and a comedy. The real story begins now...

5 years later...

???: Zach, come in and eat your dinner! it's getting cold!

Zach: Ok Mommy!

*shows Zach, a six year old old boy, tall, black hair, glasses.* Zach walked in the front door of his home and sat down at the table. his mother handed him a plate and he began to eat.

Zach: Hey Mommy? Why is everyone scared of me? I mean, I can't even go to school without people gasping and pointing fingers.

Dad: There not doing that to you! You have that medical problem, remember? The one that gives you little bitty hallucinations. Your just imagining it.

Zach: Oh yeah! Oh well, if that's the only reason, then that's fine.

Mom: I will not have you people talk about that at my dinner table. Dinner is a time to relax and eat and talk about NICE things.

Zach: Yes mother...

Dad: Yes dear.

Actually, Zach doesn't have a medical problem. That's just a cover-up. More like a curse. Ya see, If Zach gets really mad, he goes kamikaze. But, he never remembers what happened. This is a problem, because he can't control himself when it happens. It's like a split personality.

6 years later...

???: How do ya like that? Huh?

Zach was being beaten to a pulp by the local bully. He was strong, and he was skilled, but he was never supposed to fight, that was the town rule. But Tom, the local bully, was the Mayor's son. He got away with it.

Zach was almost knocked out. He probly would have been beaten beyond repair if not for one thing Tom said...

Tom: Man, your mother could fight better than you! But then again, she was always too fat to even move her arms in front of her!

That's when Zach lost it. His eyes started to glow a neon yellowish color. his hair was kind of floating and there was a feeling in the air. Like you could feel the power.

He drew back his fist and slammed it into Tom's balls. Ow.

Tom: Ahhh! ouw....ahh...ahhhhhh! oooooooooooow!

Zach: NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY MOM!

He punched Tom in the face.

Zach: SHE WASN'T FAT! SHE WAS SKINNY, YOU ASSHOLE! DAMN THESE STUPID CAPS!

His mother was dead. No one talks about his mother.

He hit him again, and again, and he was about hit him again when he broke out of his trance. His fist was in the middle of the air, about a foot away from Tom's temple. He looked at him. Tom looked back. His nose was gushing blood, he had bit his lip and it was bleeding too. He was holding his balls like the were cut off. Zach put his hand down. He stood up straight.

Mayor and Mayor's wife: What have you done to Tom?!

The Mayor jumped up and grabbed Zach's arm. He stared at him.

Mayor: I'll see you in court tonight!

He walked over by Tom and helped him with his wounds. Zach walked toward his house.

???: Nice fight.

Zach: Who's there? What fight? I don't remember ever having a fight.

???: My name is Tara. I am an official D-hunter.

Zach: D-hunter? What's that?

Tara: We hunt demons. Hint the name D(emon)-Hunter

A girl walked out from behind a house. She looked about Zach's age and man, was she FINE. I'm not going to give you, a discription, just think of the hottest 12 year old girl you ever saw.

Zach: What do you want with me?

Tara: We are recruiting you to be a D-Hunter. You have extraordinary powers. You know why you couldn't remember that fight you just had? 

Zach: I have a medical problem. It makes me forget what I'm doing and it also gives me hallucinations.

Tara: That what yer old man told you? Then he lied. You don't have a med. problem. 

Zach: And how would you know that?

Tara: We have been watching you.

Zach: Who's been watching me?

Tara: The OLDH. The **O**fficial League of Demon Hunters.

???: Be-beep! Be-beep!

Tara: Oh crap. I have to go. I'll come to your house later tonight.

Zach: But--

VVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!

Tara was gone.

Zach: Is all that true? Is there some kind of power that I have?

Zach thought about this and that and blah blah blah while he walked home. He snuck in through his window and took a nap...

Dad: Zach! I'll talk later, but right now you have to go to the courthouse!

Zach's dad picked him up, carried him out the door and stood him up. 

Dad: Go, Zach, run! Hurry!

They both ran to the courthouse, since it was nearby. Zach ran through the door. And looked around. Everyone was looking at him. He spotted a chair that said "The Kamikaze". Everyone at school called him that, so he guessed that it was for him. he sat down. His father beside him.

Judge: Zach, you are charged with battery of an innocent child, and starting a fight. What do you have to say for your self?

Zach was silent.

Judge: then I guess we have one word to say. Guilty. Your sentence: You are banned from Liro.

Dad: But he was not able to control himself! It's not his fault!

Judge: it doesn't matter. He still started a fight.

Mayor: and battered my child!

Dad: But--

Judge: No Buts. You will pack and leave tomorrow.

Zach: God, no...

Hope you liked that chapter! Actually, this isn't going to be THAT funny, but it'll be kind of funny.


End file.
